Easy as Pie
by Anniepaulie
Summary: AU.Pre pilot story. Pacey and Joey gain more than they expected while discussing their parts on Dawson's upcoming movie and a new girl comes to town.Posted to a challenge over PoTL


**Easy as Pie**

Joey sat on her porch; book in her hands; who would think that one of those cheap novels Bessie read all the time could be so entertaining? Distracted, she didn't notice the tall figure arriving.

"Whoa, what's that, Potter?" Pacey asked, snapping the book from her hands before she could do anything. "_Whispers of Love_, great title," he told her.

"Pacey, give it back!" Joey yelled, standing up, trying to get the book back. She'd never live this down if Pacey started reading the damn book.

"What's the big deal?" He flipped some pages, watching her face grow furious. "Aha, what do we have here?"

"Pacey Witter, give it back," Joey pleaded again, punching his arm, only to make him hold the book over her head.

"Be nice, Josephine," he told her, his attention returning to the book. "Who would ever guess? Little Josephine Potter reading porn."

"It's not porn," she defended herself, her hands flying to get her book back, her breasts crushing into Pacey's chest.

"Are you sure?" Pacey questioned, trying to ignore how soft her body felt against his. Dammit, this was Joey Potter, and he wasn't allowed to have these thoughts about her. (Although he usually had them more than three times a week and…stop it, Witter.)

"Yes, I am sure, it's just a silly romantic book, nothing more," she stated.

"C'mon, Potter, gimme some credit here. I recognize porn when I see it."

"Oh, really, Pacey…even without the pictures?" she teased, a lopsided smile playing on her lips.

"I do know how to read…and seriously Potter, I expected you to be reading some grand literary masterpiece, not this." He flipped a couple pages, reading them aloud. "_With a soft growl of triumph, he plunged his _**_quivering member_**_ deep inside her, feeling her velvety walls spasm around him_. C' mon, Jo, quivering member?"

"What do you know of romance anyway?" she snapped the book from his hands. "The closest to romance you get is with your perverted fantasies with Playmate of the month and your hand."

"I do know that a **penis** doesn't quiver for starts." Pacey wiggled his brows.

"And how would you...never mind." Joey blushed…accusing him of walking his dog was one thing, hearing him talk about it was another story.

"Aww, Josephine, no need to blush here, you're the one reading about quivering members and damp clefts." He lifted her chin playfully. 

Joey bit her lip, trying to ignore the sensation his fingers caused. This was Pacey Witter, her arch nemesis; why suddenly had breathing become so difficult? And why did his eyes seem bluer? Joey, snap out of it. Unconsciously she licked her lips.

Pacey noticed her small movement and breathed deeply, his blood rushing south. It could be so easy just to lean in and to see if those lips tasted as good as they looked. And it would be so easy for Joey to throw his dead body in the creek after he did so. He removed his hand quickly, thanking heavens his shirt was long enough to cover the effects of what thinking about kissing her caused.

Joey's face fell when Pacey removed his fingers. She could be sure he was going to lean in and kiss her. Kiss? No, she couldn't be having these fantasies. Not again. Damn puberty and its hormones. She covered her disappointment with her best weapon. "Asshole."

"Is that all you have? Damn, I can't even call you prude anymore."

"Bite me, Pacey," she retorted. "What are you doing here anyway? Other than torment me, of course."

"Dawson wanted me to take you to his place."

"He could've called me," Joey said rolling her eyes. "It would be faster and painless."

"He knew you wouldn't go if he called you." Pacey leaned against the front door, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Don't tell me he still wants to do that stupid movie about the evil sea serpent." Joey groaned.

"Unfortunately, yes, our dear Oompa Loompa heard about some stupid university in Boston giving a prize to young talented filmmakers and we all know how modest he is."

Joey giggled. "No way, Pacey, I've read the script and there's no way I'm going to do that."

"Jo, be a good girl, Dawson will whine for a month if you don't help, and I'm not up for that." He considered what she said for a moment, about having read the script. "What's so bad about the script? I mean, me playing a sea creature is bad, but it's not only that."

"Nothing," Joey lied. "You know, we better get going then." She grabbed his hand pulling him towards her dock.

"No, no, no, Jo. You can't lie to save your life." He made her stop. "What did Dawson do this time?"

"We have to kiss!" she exclaimed, annoyed. Of course, since she read that stupid script she wondered how it'd feel to be kissed by Pacey and only God knew why. Maybe because she had yet to receive her first kiss and it was awkward it had to be on film and with Pacey of all people. Yeah, that was the reason.

"Afraid you won't resist my charms, Josephine?" Pacey pulled her close to his body, ignoring the little common sense he had. Hell, her eyes were sparkling with embarrassment; her cheeks were flushed, as his eyes fixed on hers. 

"Yeah, right, like you even know how to kiss," she spat, trying to ignore those piercing blue eyes, and the tingling she felt all over her body when he pulled her closer.

"Guess there's only one way to find out," he whispered, his mouth descending on hers.

Taken by surprise, Joey's first reaction was to put her hands on his chest to push him. What the hell was he thinking? But his lips, so gentle, so different from the usual pest pulling her hair, made her knees buckle, and instead of shoving him away, she put her hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

Pacey noticed the shift in her reaction. When he felt her hands on his chest, he braced himself for the shove, but this? It was more than his wildest fantasies. Joey Potter, tomboy extraordinaire, was kissing him back. Tentatively, he tried to deepen the kiss, his tongue only brushing her lips.

Instinctively, Joey parted her lips allowing entrance, unsure of what to do next. Of course, she knew tongues were involved in kissing, but what was she supposed to do with hers? She felt his tongue brushing hers and she opted to follow his lead, eliciting a moan from Pacey. He buried one hand in her hair, while the other one on her waist pressed her tighter, making her feel dizzy when she felt the hardness of his body against hers. That was how it felt then, an aroused boy. Good thing he was holding her close, otherwise she would have slipped to the ground. And where, in heaven's name had Pacey learnt how to kiss like that?

Pacey broke the kiss breathless; Joey still had her eyes closed, her lips were swollen and her face a soft color of pink, which made him want to kiss her again. He hadn't kissed many girls (only two actually, three now, counting Joey, and only one tongue included, thanks to a spin the bottle game) but that single kiss had been fantastic, he could feel his legs shaking. Not to mention other parts of him that sprang to life.

"Jo?" he barely recognized his own voice, it was husky and shaky.

Joey opened her eyes, world slowly coming back to focus. She saw an indefinite emotion pass through Pacey's eyes, as also fear, as if he was expecting for a punch or a knee on his groin. She could do neither.

"What was that?"

"That what, Potter?" He was surprised she was still there, in his arms; better not ruin the moment.

"You know what… the kiss and this," she rambled, pointing back and forth between them.

"I...I don't know," he replied, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It felt good," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss, but Joey put one hand over his lips.

"Don't you think we have to talk first?"

"Talk?" He groaned. "Jo, I kissed you, you kissed me back, and it was good."

"Why do I even care?" she rolled her eyes, but didn't make a single movement to indicate she wanted to leave his arms. "Pacey, we're talking about you and me, Joey Potter and Pacey Witter, arch enemies for life. Remember that?"

"Enemies?" He raised his brows thoughtfully. "I don't think so, Potter, unless this is a new form of torture," he nuzzled her neck and she arched it to give him better access. "Because you're definitely, killing me here."

Joey pushed him away. "And hormone boy kicks in again."

"Hormones? Let's talk about hormones, Josephine. You're not immune to them. Your tongue was shoved down my throat too."

"Yeah, Witter, it was a glitch, a bizarre hormonal glitch that made me kiss you back." 

"Yeah, 'cause God knows the ice queen herself wouldn't kiss anyone back. Maybe Oompa Loompa, but the poor guy would turn into a statue of ice."

"First, Eww. I wouldn't kiss Dawson, he's like my brother and second, don't you dare call me ice queen." She glared at him.

"Ice queen," he said the words deliberately slowly, almost rolling them off from his tongue.

"I'll show you ice queen," she said, grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him closer for a kiss. This time there was hunger in both of them, the argument heating their actions, both fighting for dominance. Pacey cupped her face with both hands, his tongue probing, tasting, as she did the same, her hands roaming his back not knowing where to hold on to. Sensing her small surrender, he slowed the kiss, nipping her lower lip as they parted. They rested their foreheads against each other's, waiting for their breathing to calm.

"I'm afraid what you'll do if I call you prude," Pacey managed to say.

"Me too, Pace, me too," she smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

Dawson paced around his room, anxiously. Where were those two? Probably fighting to death. He rubbed his forehead. They were going to miss the perfect light!

**Two weeks later…**

"Pacey, stop it," Joey pleaded, laughing. "Dawson's waiting for us." They were about forty minutes late. He stopped by her house and they ended up involved in much more appealing entertainment than movie night.

"Yeah, great, movie night, ET phone home," he replied dryly, his lips finding a sensitive spot on her neck. "I won't have any fun there," he whined, pressing her against the mattress. They didn't to plan to end up on her bed, but as soon as he got there, they started kissing, and that's where they landed. It had been like that for the past two weeks. They'd argue and then, instead of throwing insults, they would maul each other.

"And you certainly wouldn't do what you're doing now," she stated, gasping when he licked her earlobe.

"This? Or this?" he asked, the hand that had been resting on her waist traced a slow way up, before cupping her breast, his thumb innocently brushing the covered nipple. It was the first time he did that and Joey closed her eyes, trying to remember how to breathe. Pacey smiled at how pleasure changed her features, and repeated the soft movement this time, provoking a small moan. They didn't have experience, that was right (since the most in making out 101 they'd learnt with each other in the past days), but he was certainly doing something right by Joey's responses.

Joey gazed at him through half lidded eyes, a shy smirk threatening to show up. "Neither, unless you want our dear friend Dawson to die of a heart attack."

"Guess I can't do this either," he ignored her answer, bringing his lips to hers, gently moving them.

Joey broke the kiss out of breath. "What is it between the two of us?"

"Huh?" he raised his head intrigued. They hadn't defined their relationship. Why did she want to do it right now?

"Pace, when we're around other people, we act like nothing changed, we throw barbs and retorts, but when we're alone, it turns into this." She played with the soft hairs on his nape.

"This what?" he asked, kissing her nose's tip.

"This embarrassing grope fest," she told him, pulling his body over hers.

"Yeah, I take this is really embarrassing," Pacey mocked, blushing as he realized his groin was firmly pressed against her thigh and his khaki pants didn't make much its job to hide his current state.

Joey's eyes shot wide opened when she felt that hardness against her thigh. She'd felt it before in the past two weeks, but today she was wearing shorts and the only layers separating his body from hers were his boxers and his thin pants. "Was that right? Was it to supposed to get like… that?" she asked herself.

Pacey could read the question in her eyes and chuckled quietly. Two weeks of heavy making out and only now, she realized what could happen in those situations. "He doesn't bite, Jo," he joked.

"I know he doesn't," she retorted, playfully glaring at him. "I just want to ask you one thing."

"Shoot." What was she up to now?

"Are you sure it doesn't quiver?" she asked, her fingers shyly tracing the bulge, trying to keep a straight face.

Pacey tried to find a comeback, but he couldn't think, not with his brains, when she was trying to read Braille on his **cock**. Things would soon get out of control if she kept doing that, and she wasn't even doing anything really serious, just lingering fingers. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of having a hand other than his on him, fighting to control himself about not moving, afraid to scare her. Because he knew she would run away screaming if he did what his body had in mind. Or maybe not, as he felt her undoing the button of his pants.

Joey watched in awe his reactions, curiosity getting the better of her. She didn't expect things to get this far, but just those damned hormones that had been in havoc since their first kiss were taking over, and she didn't want much, just a peek to check how it looked instead of how it felt. With trembling fingers, she tugged the zipper down, jumping when the piercing shrill of a telephone ring cut the air.

"Fuck!" Pacey muttered as Joey tried to calm herself enough to answer the phone.

"Sorry," she whispered, pecking him quickly. "I'll be right back."

Joey picked up the phone, praying that her voice was steady enough. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, the perspective itself leaving her breathless. "Hello?" 

"Joey? What is going on? You were supposed to be here about an hour ago, I called Pacey and nobody answered. Is he there already?"

Fuck, she'd forgotten about Dawson and movie night. "He just got here, Dawson. You know how Pacey is, he never gets anywhere on time."

"All right, all right, now, please, move it, I need you two here," Dawson whined.

"See ya in a few, Dawson." She dismissed him, hanging up.

Pacey stared at Joey's room ceiling, calming down the hardest task. Only God knew how hard. And from the looks of things, calming down wasn't happening any time soon, he thought, as he glanced toward his groin. He could dream that Joey would get back there and help him with that, but when the phone ringed, he painfully remembered that Dawson was waiting for them. Yes, he was in for the worst case of blue balls he ever had. And he sure had his share of that the past two weeks.

Joey entered her room, feeling sorry for Pacey, and a bit for herself, although part of her was actually relieved. Things were getting out of control and a good session of asexual Spielberg movies would certainly put things back in place. Or not, she thought as she saw Pacey's dejected face.

"Was it Dawson?" he asked, raising his head and she nodded. He groaned, adjusting his pants.

"I'm sorry about – huh- that," Joey told him with pity as he winced when he stood up. "I didn't know it could be painful."

"Nah...don't worry, I'll live," he assured her. "Just give me a minute or two."

"Want to be alone?" she raised her brows suggestively.

"Want to help me here?" he asked back in the same tone.

Joey walked towards him with a smile that could only be described as sultry, making him swallow as if he had a lump in his throat. She snaked her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear. "Think of Dawson's forehead, it helps me every time."

"Jo," he groaned. "It's not nice to do that to a poor guy in my state."

"Who said I was trying to be nice?" she shrugged, grabbing his hand. "But you definitely need to think about something, because even Dawson can't get that excited about ET."

"Jo!" he exclaimed in protest, but laughed along with her as she dragged him to her boat. God help him, but he was this close to jumping into the creek's cold water. But how would he explain that one to Dawson? Or everything else going on for that matter.

Pacey yawned loudly, side glancing at Joey, who was sharing Dawson's bed, while he sat on his usual spot on the floor, beside the bed. How could they be so interested in a movie they'd already seen about two hundred times? He thought, as ET's bike started to fly towards the moon. And why did he have to stay on the floor, when he could be on that bed with Joey? She was resting on her stomach, chin supported by her hands, her back arched in a gracious curve, attracting his eyes straight to her butt. A cute, round ass that made his fingers tingle with wanting to touch it. He sighed, trying to fix his eyes on the screen. It was going to be another long night.

Joey blushed, it was impossible not to feel Pacey's heated gaze on her body. She had always been proud to be a tomboy, but right now, it never felt better to be a girl, to know that a guy could see her as more than little Joey Potter. Even if that guy was Pacey, or exactly because he was. She closed her eyes for a second, remembering his clumsy yet gentle touches, his sighs and murmurs when they kissed, and his eyes, those deep blue eyes that could be clear as the skies when he laughed or teased her or dark as the stormy ocean whenever he leaned in to kiss her.

"I still don't believe they didn't give Spielberg an Oscar for this," Dawson complained as the movie ended, making Joey and Pacey roll their eyes. If they didn't act fast, Dawson would be soon complaining about how Gandhi was boring and didn't deserve the Oscar, the same old speech he gave whenever they watched ET.

"I think I'm heading out, D," Pacey crouched, looking for his flip-flops, he'd kicked somewhere beneath Dawson's bed. "Ha! Got you!" he muttered to him self, finding more than he expected. Playboy last month's issue. Right, exactly what he needed to calm down his fragile nerves, naked women in print form turning his thoughts to the owner of the butt he'd been ogling all night and how she'd look as playmate of the month. "What do we have here, Mr. Leery?" he asked impersonating a police officer.

Dawson turned all shades of red, staring at his feet, wishing to dig a hole beneath him. Count on Pacey to find that magazine, and Joey's stifled giggles weren't doing much to help his case. He usually didn't read those kinds of magazines, but he was a relatively normal fifteen year old.

"I guess I'm going home too," Joey left the bed, putting her sneakers back. "Don't want to interrupt your date with Miss July."

"Joey, c'mon, what's this nonsense about going home? It's Saturday night. You've been sleeping over Saturday nights for the past seven years," Dawson said, after regaining his voice.

"I'm gonna leave you two kids alone to settle this," Pacey said, starting to climb out the window, smiling briefly to Joey, wishing that she would catch that he'd be waiting for her.

Joey's lips curled up in a knowing smirk before turning to Dawson. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to sleep over anymore, you know?" 'At least not with you', she added mentally.

"No, I don't; explain." He sat on his bed, watching with disbelief as she put her hair back in a ponytail.

"Things change, Dawson. Evolve."

"What are you talking about?" he asked and she sat by the window.

"Sleeping in the same bed was fine when we were kids, but we're fifteen now."

Dawson stared at her confused. "Yeah?"

"We start high school Monday." She was starting to get irritated with his obliviousness.

Dawson repeated the annoying 'yeah'.

"And I have breasts!" she almost yelled, trying to make her point. 'Breasts you don't see and Pacey...well, let's get to that later,' she thought.

" What?!" he blurted out the words almost shocked she said them.

"And you have genitalia!" 'And I don't want to think about what you've been doing with it.'

Dawson laughed, "I've always had genitalia."

"But there's more of it," she stated.

"How do you know?" he squinted his eyes at her suspiciously. Joey had been acting strangely the past days, but this was over the top.

Joey thought about replying with a 'because I felt Pacey's and he sure has a lot of it, but that wouldn't be so nice. "Long fingers. I gotta go, Dawson."

"Whoa Joey, don't hit and run. C'mon, explain yourself."

"I just think our emerging hormones are destined to alter our relationship and I'm trying to limit the fallout." 'Especially because mine have been in havoc lately and I have the remedy for that right on your front yard.'

"Your emerging hormones aren't developing a thang for me, are they?" Dawson asked with a smile. Finally a reason for Joey's erratic behavior.

"A thang?" she almost choked with laughter. There was more air behind that forehead than she thought. "No, I'm not getting a thang for you Dawson. I've known you too long. I've seen you burp, barf, pick your nose, scratch your butt. I don't think I'm getting a thang for you. Rest assured of that."

"So what's the problem?" He looked a bit sad that she didn't have feelings for him.

For a split second, she wanted to tell him the truth, but she knew he wouldn't believe her anyway. "We're growing up Dawson, that's all. I mean even Spielberg outgrew his Peter Pan syndrome. I can't sleep over anymore. And we can't talk to each other like we used to, there's just some things we can't say."

"No that's just not true, Joey I can you tell you anything," he defended himself weakly, knowing it wasn't the entire truth.

"Yeah?" How often do you walk your dog, huh?"

" What?!" This time he was the one to almost choke.

"You know what I mean." Joey pointed at the Playboy magazine forgotten on his bed. "What time of day, how many times a week?"

Dawson looked away, uncomfortable. That one was unexpected. Joey watched him almost with pity; Dawson's refusal to face reality would kick him down. She wanted to tell him about Pacey and her, but it would be of no help, at least not now. If he was that disturbed about sleeping over, how would he react if she told him what she and his other best friend had been doing for the past weeks?

"I guess it's good night then," he said dejectedly.

" See ya Dawson," she called from the window, starting to climb down the ladder.

"See ya Joey," he replied unenthusiastically He was angry at himself, he sighed frustrated. This conversation had been at least surreal. Joey not sleeping over, ridiculous. Determined, he got to the window, yelling to Joey, who was almost reaching his dock, where unbeknown to him, Pacey waited for her. "Joey!"

Joey turned around. 'Damn, wasn't I clear enough?'

"Usually in the morning, with Katie Couric," he yelled, waving her good night, going back to his Playboy magazine.

Pacey left the shadows he was standing in. "What was that, Jo?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked to her boat.

Joey burst out in laughter. Pacey looked at her intrigued and she explained. "Dawson just yelled to the world that he walks his dog everyday watching Katie Couric." Pacey tried, but he couldn't help but follow her in laughter.

"Katie Couric?" he shook his head, still laughing. "At least it's not Al Roker."

"What about you?" she asked as he started rowing back to her place.

"What?" Pacey literally gagged at her question, her teasing smile was a challenge he was willing to accept.

"You know what, Pace. You can tell me."

"Are you sure you want to hear the answer?" he asked, raising one eyebrow comically. "Because that question has two answers."

"Two?" she was curious.

"Yup," he nodded. "If you were asking before we both huh…started…you know…," he stammered trying to find a word to define what they were doing. "Dating..."

"Are we dating?" Joey asked fighting the grin threatening to show. "How come you haven't asked me out on a single date yet?"

Pacey blushed. "That day on the beach doesn't count then? Dammit, I thought it did," he muttered to himself.

"I told you, Pace, you know nothing about romance."

"I'll show you romance," he told her as he docked the boat; he left first, offering his hand to help her. "Milady."

"Thank you, gentle sir," she replied putting her hand on his. "But you're not off the hook."

"Joey?" he pleaded as he embraced her, nuzzling her neck.

"You're not doing it watching Al, are you?" she teased, ignoring the heat that started to pool inside her as she felt his breath on her neck.

"No, he's not my type," he chuckled, kissing her neck. "You are."

Joey felt blood rushing from her toes to her cheeks, desire and embarrassment all mixed up. She hid her face on his shoulder, and he chuckled again, softly playing with her hair.

"No need to hide here, Jo," he lifted her chin. "But answering your question, before we started going out…no, don't glare at me, toots…it would be once a day, twice if something different happened, like a certain girl across the creek wearing bikinis to the beach."

"And now?" she kept his gaze, fascinated at how his voice had turned low and raspy, his eyes almost dark.

He chuckled again, biting her earlobe. "Casa de Witter has been saving a lot of hot water and it's not been enough."

Again, Joey felt her cheeks getting hot, but wanting won over embarrassment, and she brought his lips to hers, surprising him with her passion, her tongue passing through his parted lips, sliding lazily against his in a rhythm they both perfected the past days. They broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other's, their labored breaths mingling.

"Hey, Pace?" Joey started with a hesitant voice. "Bessie – she's not really expecting me to sleep at home tonight, you know?"

Pacey swallowed an inexistent lump on his throat. Was Joey hinting at what he thought she was? She knew he would be alone, his parents had gone to Chicago to help Carrie out, but he never thought that she would be the one trying to take advantage of that. Not that the idea of spending the night with her didn't cross his mind. He was a fifteen year old with a hot girlfriend, but he wasn't sure if she, or better put, he was ready for that kind of intimacy already.

"I mean, you're all alone, and Bessie won't be here anytime soon, and I thought we could, you know, talk more?" she rambled. It wasn't that she wanted to sleep with him (she wanted to, but she didn't know if she was ready for that) but she thought that spending the night with him would be much better than sleeping in her own bed, rolling from one side to other because she missed him.

"Talk? Are you sure all you want to do is talk?" he asked, his brows raised comically. "I thought you were up to taking advantage of me, 'cause you can see, I'm all up for that." His arms tightened around her, making it very obvious how up he was to anything.

"You are such a **dick** sometimes, Pace. All right, if that's what you want, it's good night," Joey replied annoyed with herself for sounding like she wanted to sleep with him, trying to get away from those tempting arms.

"Hmmm, what else?" Pacey asked, not allowing her to move, his lips tracing her jaw line.

"Jerk," she replied and he kissed her chin. "Asshole," Joey said in a weak voice and his lips lingered in a pulse point on her neck.

"You really know how to turn on a guy, Jo," he joked, and she tried to hit him. "Are you sure you want to go to my house?" he needed to be sure.

Joey nodded. "I'm sure, as long as you don't act like a typical hormonal boy and try anything…" 

"Jo, first, I am a hormonal fifteen year old boy," he put his hand over her lips to interrupt her. "But I promise you, once there, we won't do anything you don't want to or we're not ready for, ok?"

"That's what I fear the most," she replied sighing, as they started walking away from her house. "Now tell me, will I have to kick all your porn material off your bed?"

"Jo, I promise, the only porn material on that bed will be what we come up with."

"Perv."

"You really should stop doing that, Potter, if you want to keep certain things off limits."

"Yes, but what's the fun in that?" she shrugged, bumping her hip against his.

"You're gonna pay for that, Potter," he told her menacingly and she laughed.

Joey crossed her arms over her chest as if to protect herself, all her bravado from the dock suddenly gone now that she was not only at Pacey's house, but also in Pacey's room. Sensing her discomfort, Pacey embraced her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, while she stared at his bed with wide-open eyes.

"Jo, there's nothing to worry about here, sweetheart," he said, not noticing the term of endearment that slipped through his lips. "I'm not gonna jump you."

Joey gave him a small smile. "I'm just thinking your room is less messy than I expected." Her eyes glancing at the unmade bed, the rock posters on the walls and the CD's haphazardly thrown over his desk.

He kissed her shoulder, chuckling. "Ok, if that's all you have in mind." His arms left her and he walked to his dresser, opened a drawer, and retrieved a shirt and a pair of boxers. "I'm gonna change. Do you want something to change in?"

"Change? As in change clothes?"

"Of course in change clothes. Don't tell me Dawson sleeps with his clothes on?" At Joey's stifled laughter, he continued. "Someone needs to talk to D, man, sleep wearing jeans?" he shook his head. "I'm going to the bathroom, if you need anything. Boxers and t-shirts are in the top drawer, k?"

Joey tugged on her shorts, Pacey was right. Jeans were not the best fabric to sleep in. Her tank top was ok. She could borrow a pair of boxers and be comfortable to sleep. Opening the drawer, she felt weird to be rummaging through Pacey's clothes, but smiled inwardly as she felt the laundry soap scent that she usually associated with him. Pulling out plaid blue boxers, she noticed something else followed, falling on the floor. A box of condoms. She crouched to pick them up, noticing that the box was opened and, instead of the usual three, there was only one.

"Hey, Jo, I was thinking about ordering some pizza…" Pacey entered his room, dressed only in boxers and a white wife beater. "Jo?" he called again, when she didn't turn around to answer him.

"When did you use them?" she turned around, asking in a shaky voice, the box in her hands.

"It's not what you're thinking."

"Pacey, I found an almost empty box of condoms in your drawer, and you say it's not what I'm thinking? Who is she?"

"There's no she," he replied, making Joey stare at him with her jaw slacked opened. "Don't look at me that way, it wasn't a he either," he quickly added. "I- I was just—practicing," he told her, taking the box from her hands.

"You were what?" she had disbelief and a hint of laughter in her voice. She never heard about guys 'practicing' how to put on condoms before.

"Practicing, Potter, practicing," he stuttered, even his ears sporting a deep tone of red. "Didn't want to have any problems with these mean tricky things." He shook the box in front of her face.

"Pacey, it can't be that difficult, remember health class?" she burst into laughter.

"Jo, believe me, bananas aren't quite the same," he said, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow, her hands on his sides, just above the waistband of his boxers. "Could've fooled me. "Joey gave him a lopsided smile, her fingers toying with his boxers' elastic band.

Pacey licked his lips, a warm and pleasant tingling taking over his body. That girl would certainly be the death of him; although her words and actions were nothing but innocent, her fingertips hooked on his waistband were causing a sudden rush of blood headed south, making him dizzy. "Jo, you better be careful or I'll have to give you a hands on demonstration."

Joey glanced down, the impressive bulge on his crotch attracting her eyes. "Does this always happen this fast?"

Pacey scratched his head, chuckling embarrassed. "Well, Potter, not that I like to speak highly of myself, but I am a fifteen year old red blooded guy and yes, it happens that fast. In fact," he lowered his voice suggestively. "If I close my eyes and imagine you naked, it's even faster."

"Oh you perverted egocentric jerk," she pushed him away laughing, only to be held flush against him. "I'm surprised, Dawson never reacted this way," she told him snuggling closer.

"And Dawson slept with you for the past seven years and never wanted to do ungodly things to you. If he weren't my friend, I'd start wondering."

"Wondering what?" Joey asked him amused, snaking her arms around his neck. "You think he's gay?"

"Nah, not gay, but an alien experiment, one of those who can reproduce using telepathy. He's too attached to ET and have you ever noticed his forehead?"

"And you call him your best friend," Joey told him through fits of laughter.

Pacey stared at her amazed, her eyes were shining, her cheeks flushed with laughter and something else, something he knew was desire by the way she pressed herself closer, her breasts crushing against his chest, her hands on his neck, playing with the soft hairs on his nape in an almost hypnotizing way. Joey felt the change in his disposition, his eyes darkened, his breathing deepened and she licked her lips, inviting.

Their mouths met half way, lips parted, tongues moving, probing, tasting, like they couldn't have enough from each other. With soft murmurs between kisses, they stumbled across the room, falling on the soft mattress together.

"This was a bright plan, huh?" Joey whispered breathlessly when Pacey broke the kiss to adjust himself half on top of her.

"You know me and my evil plans," he replied, his lips tracing a slow way down her neck. "Now I've got you exactly where I wanted you."

Joey chuckled quietly, drawing his body closer again. She never thought she could feel like that, as if liquid fire ran through her veins; her hands roamed his back, bringing him as close as possible. His mouth left hers, tracing a wet line down her neck, lingering on pulse points, going back below her ear. She gasped with pleasant surprise when she felt his tongue's tip touching the contours of her earlobe, which made her arch her neck, offering him better access.

Pacey lifted his head trying to regain his breathing, but as he stared at Joey's face, surrounded by dark brown hair, her eyes closed, long lashes contrasting with her rosy cheeks, her teeth worrying her lower lip, it became a very difficult task. His cock got even harder when she gazed at him with half hooded eyes, pulling his face towards hers, her lips parting to welcome his.

She got lost in his taste, his mouth taking turns between deep, sensuous kisses, soft stroke of his tongue making heat burn in her lower belly, and feathery kisses, barely touching, her face, her chin, her nose. Joey inspired profoundly, shivering with anticipation, when his hand, which had been resting on her waist, slowly trailed up her side, until he reached her breast, cupping it, his thumb flicking the covered nipple. She sighed, suppressing a moan, pressing her thighs together in a futile attempt to ease the throbbing between her legs. Pacey smiled against her lips, his hips instinctively rocking against her. He wanted her so badly, to feel her warm skin against his, to touch and taste every hollow and curve of her body, but was afraid that if he did more than he was doing now, he would scare her away. Even if a small voice in his mind told him, they needed to stop it before it got out of control.

Joey ran her hands over his back, digging her fingers on his butt, making him murmur something that sounded like 'I knew you had something for my ass' before he resumed kissing her. She felt his heart beating wildly against her chest, and she knew she needed more. She tugged his shirt from his boxers, and he quivered when her hands touched his heated skin. Pacey broke off the kiss, sitting on the bed, pulling his shirt off by the collar, throwing it across the room, and leaned to kiss her again.

Pacey rolled onto his back, mouth still locked on hers, bringing her with him, so she was lying half on top of him, his fingers under her shirt, her touch soothing and tempting altogether. Much to his surprise, Joey whispered against this neck. "Take it off, Pace."

It took him a long while to absorb what she'd asked. He made her lie on her back, hiking up her top with trembling hands. He, Pacey Witter, was actually undressing Joey Potter, the first girl he ever noticed, and the first girl he would touch. He almost asked her to pinch him. Smiling shyly, she covered his hands with hers, helping him and soon it was joining his shirt on the floor. Joey ran her hands over his chest, getting acquainted with his skin, her lips tilting up in a smile when her fingers grazed his nipple and he bit back a groan. She dared to go lower, tracing his abdomen, and Pacey had to suck his breath when she reached his groin. He was already rock hard, and almost to the point of no return, and if she kept her explorations he wouldn't be able to keep control much longer, although he ached to feel her hand on him. He grabbed her hand, keeping it safely on his chest, before kissing her hungrily.

"Pace?" Joey broke the kiss, insecurity taking over her. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Jo, you're doing it right, "he assured her, brushing her hair away from her face. "But I'm afraid if you touch me things will get out of control."

"What if I want them out of control? I want to touch you," she added in a whisper.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" God, he had to be sure, and how he wanted her to be sure.

Joey nodded. "Yes, I'm sure, you moron, although I'm almost forgetting why. Can…can we get rid of this?" she freed her hand, hooking her fingers on his waistband.

"Under two conditions," he responded, playing with her bra's strap. "If we get rid of this…and I get to touch you too."

"You'd better," she muttered, pulling his face to hers, her mouth covering his, her tongue delving deep, making Pacey groan. Her hands caressed his shoulders, fingernails running over his spine, causing him to tremble and his breathing become shallow. This time, she tugged on his boxers, and instead of stopping her, he helped, kicking them free when they tangled on his feet.

Pacey lay on his back, feeling embarrassed at Joey's gaze, her eyes fixed on his erection. He moaned and closed his eyes when her fingers touched him, fingertips learning his form, and he could only pray to god to be able to control himself.

"It's different from what I expected." He heard her say, and he blinked his eyes with difficulty.

"How different?" he managed to ask in a throaty trembling voice.

"It's hard," Joey explained, kissing his neck, her tongue barely grazing his skin. She curled her hands around him, squeezing experimentally and he hissed. "But it's also smooth." She squeezed him again, a little bit more forceful and he gasped. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not really," he chuckled and Joey repeated the movement, making him wince. "But it will if you keep doing it like that."

"Show me how?" she asked, and he covered her hand with his moving it up and down, telling her without words what he liked.

The sensation of having her hand on him, stroking him gently was too much to handle. Before he could stop it, his body shuddered, and he cried out loud, lost between pleasure and embarrassment. Joey felt the warm moisture on her hand, and looked at him unsure, recognition of what just happened making her feel scared and powerful altogether.

Pacey kept his eyes closed, cursing himself for his lack of control, his breathing slowly coming back to normalcy. He lifted his eyelids and frowned when he saw Joey looking at him biting her lip, her hand still over his stomach, as if she was afraid to move.

"I'm sorry, Pace," she whispered, lowering her eyes. "I must have done something wrong…"

"Wrong? Are you out of your mind, Potter?" he exclaimed astonished. "You couldn't have done anything more right, Jo." He kissed her nose. "Wait a sec." he turned to his nightstand retrieving some paper tissue, cleaning up the mess. Then he brought her as close as possible and she snuggled against him, sighing happily. "Thank you, sweetheart," he whispered against her hair.

Joey smiled content hearing him call her 'sweetheart' for the second time in that night, her stomach doing funny things to her, her heart beating fast., telling her that whatever it was happening between them was much more than a simple hormonal plus curiosity thing. At least from her side, she was sure she'd fallen in love with the not- so- annoying- anymore Pacey Witter, and that certainly made her feel eager to kiss and touch him and have him doing the same to her.

Pacey's awkwardness was almost gone when he heard Joey's giggles. "What's so funny, Potter?"

Joey tilted her head up to face him. "You were right about one thing, he doesn't quiver," she explained, her eyes lit up with malice. "You, on the other hand…I could call you a Pacey shake."

"Jo, it's not funny to joke about a man's manhood, you know?" he asked, trying to sound serious. "But that gives me a reason to do this," he said, tickling her.

They rolled on the bed, laughing, half wrestling, limbs tangled. Being stronger, Pacey pinned her against the bed, his hands on her wrists, straddling her body. "See, Jo, it's useless to fight," he mocked. "You can't resist me," he added as he bent to kiss her, releasing her hands.

Joey circled his neck, losing herself in his taste, the passionate strokes of his tongue to which she responded with the same fierceness, the same passion. She was going to show him who couldn't resist who. But it was really hard to plan her next move as Pacey decided to deposit open mouth kisses down her throat, pushing her bra's straps away in order to kiss her shoulders. He moved them slightly so he could get his hands on her back; she felt a tug, then another one on her bra's clasp, without it coming undone, making her laugh amused.

"Dammit, Potter, it's not funny. How do I open this thing?" he complained and Joey laughed even harder.

"You have to unhook it," she told him, one of her hands deftly undoing it in a quick movement. "See, even a three year old would be able to do it."

"Jo, a three year old wouldn't know what to do with this," he replied, taking off the offending garment, throwing it as far as he could, and he made a small sound of victory as it landed on his desk. When his eyes turned again to face Joey, he had to breathe slow as he took in her beauty, soft breasts with taunt nipples, as if they invited him to touch them, savor them. One finger touched her gently, barely grazing the tip, which was enough to make Joey close her eyes, a soft sigh of pleasure leaving her lips. Tentatively, he cupped the mound, his thumb and forefinger pinching it slightly, and she moaned again, a sexy sound that made his blood run faster in his veins. Unable to resist, he bent his head, dropping small kisses over her chest, his tongue flicking over the small nub, before he took it in his mouth, his tongue pressing it against his teeth.

Joey felt the heat increasing; she didn't know where to hold on, her insides melting with each flick of his tongue, each wet kiss he pressed on her chest, her neck. All those years watching porn sure had taught him something because she felt like she was burning inside. His fingers started to draw circles over her skin, his mouth followed suit, and she arched her hips when he kissed her belly, his tongue circling her navel.

Pacey lifted his head to face her, whispering her name, a silent question in his eyes. Joey took a while to open her eyes, and he could feel desire burning in her gaze as she slowly nodded. He undid her shorts' button with shaking fingers, the zipper going down in one swift motion; he pushed them down her hips, and she helped him lifting her body, kissing her thighs and legs as he slid them off her. Seeing her like that, dressed only in white cotton panties, her chest rising with her labored breathing, made him want to kneel down and say a prayer thanking whatever God that had brought her into his life.

"Aren't you taking these off?" Joey asked, pointing her panties.

"Jo," he closed his eyes. No, he didn't hear her say that. It was one of those fantasies. "If I take them off, I might not be able to resist doing certain things I'm not sure we're ready for."

"Pace?" she called him, and he laid beside her, bringing her to his arms. "I want to."

"Joey," he caressed her face. "You deserve candle lights and rose petals," he told her softly.

"No, I deserve you, Pacey. Will you make love to me?" she bit her lip waiting for his answer.

He cupped her face with both hands, peppering her cheeks, and mouth with short kisses. He rested his forehead against hers, trying to refrain his enthusiasm. "I'm scared, Jo."

"Pace, I should be the one scared here," she told him, playfully tugging his earlobes. "I'm not sure if...if that, he," she glanced down, "will fit."

He laughed at her thought, "Potter, it's supposed to fit." He leaned in to kiss her. "Besides you and Pacey Jr. have already hit it off, it won't be a problem," he muttered against her lips.

"Tell me you don't call your dick Pacey Jr."

"Jo, shut up, you're sort of ruining the mood here," he told her, his lips meeting hers.

When he kissed her, she forgot all about the clever retort she had in mind, lost in sensations, his arms around her making her feel safe. His lips were gentle on her skin, sucking, biting, licking, seeking all sensitive points, determined to give her pleasure. Pacey didn't want only to make love to her, he wanted to give her what she deserved, to be worshipped. He wasn't quite sure how he would do that though, but he sure was trying.

"I never thought it would feel this good, "he whispered against her skin, placing kisses along her collarbone. "To touch you." His palm covered her breast kneading it, rubbing slightly against the tight nub. "To taste you." He dipped his head, his tongue swirling around her erect nipple before taking it into his lips, sucking it. Joey whimpered in protest when his lips left her breast, but instead of going to her mouth, he lavished the other mound with the same caring attention, driving her crazy with wanting. "You like that, don't you?" he asked, nipping her earlobe.

She could only nod, her voice couldn't be trusted. She wanted to give him the same feelings he was giving her, the same pleasure. Running her hands over his belly, she felt his muscles contracting at her touch. She took him in her hand, but Pacey grabbed her hand, kissing it. "No, Jo, not this time, unless you want this to be over sooner than expected again."

"Not much control in you, right?" she was surprised she could speak.

"Around you? Not so much no," he replied, resting his hand on her stomach. His mouth closed over hers again and his hand moved lower, pressing against her moist core through the thin barrier of her panties. He swallowed her moan, smiling against her lips, as she arched her body when he applied more pressure.

He slid away the fabric, her panties joining the other clothes on the floor and his fingers touched her tender skin for the first time, the slick heat coating his hand, as he parted the folds, probing, his touches experimental, trying to find out what she liked better, taking in every sigh, every moan and whimper. Joey's body was taken by an intense shiver when he found the small hidden nub, rubbing it. She cried out his name, writhing, her breaths fast and shallow, her hips rocking against his hand. She hissed when she felt him carefully sliding a finger inside her and he immediately stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and she shook her head. He kissed her forehead and muttered. "Just relax, Jo." Pacey tried again, moving his finger slowly inside her, even adding a second one. She gave herself to his touch, her body moving by its own will, her sighs and moans lost in Pacey's mouth, as he kissed her or murmured soft words of encouragement, telling her how good she felt, how he was enjoying touching her.

Joey felt the tension rising up her body, spreading from her lower belly, making her tremble. It was like a wave taking her over, and suddenly, it was too much, and her whole body tensed, then relaxed, and she cried out his name in pleasure.

Pacey held her tightly until she calmed down and rolled on top of her, his arousal trapped between their bodies; Joey parted her thighs slightly and his cock encountered her wet core.

"Pace? Aren't you forgetting anything?" Joey asked alarmed, feeling his tip at her opening.

He gave a hoarse chuckle, kissing her. He opened his nightstand's drawer retrieving a new box of condoms. He ripped it open and took one foil package. Joey giggled and he looked at her questioning.

"How much practicing have you been doing, Pacey?" She watched amazed as he deftly rolled the condom on his hardened member. "Yeah, definitely a lot."

"Jo, if you want to stop, you have to tell me now," he told her as he pressed her thighs apart, settling between them, his tip positioned at her tight opening, her juices coating him. God help him if she said no. Instead of replying, Joey pulled him closer, her mouth seeking his, her arms around his shoulders. He nudged inside her, and she tensed. Pacey felt sweat drops forming on his face, as he controlled his wanting to be deep inside of her. "Jo, relax, baby," he pleaded, his body shaking with wanting.

"C-can you kiss me, Pace?" she asked in a trembling voice and he closed his mouth on hers, his tongue delving though her parted lips, his hands caressing her stomach, her breasts, until she relaxed and he could slide deeper. Joey instinctively lifted up her hips to meet his and she gasped with pain, her nails digging on his back when he broke her thin barrier, burying himself inside her.

It was an overwhelming feeling for Pacey, to have her around him, all that moist heat. He remained still, resting his forehead against Joey's, afraid to move and lose that magical sensation. "You ok, Jo?" he asked as he noticed unshed tears in her eyes.

Joey nodded. "I'm ok, it's just a bit painful," she told him, her lips on his neck. "Don't stop," she murmured.

"You sure?" he asked, his breathing labored and he pulled back slightly.

Joey arched her hips in response and he pushed deeper, their mouths as joined as their bodies, the pain slowly being replaced by wonder as he started moving his body with more confidence, his thrusts finding a rhythm that her body matched. Pacey ran one hand over her backside, pulling her ass tighter against him, sinking deeper inside her. Joey whimpered, hooking her legs around his hips to keep him in place, firmly inside her.

He bent his head to drop kisses on her chest, her breasts, his hips rocking against hers more forcefully as he felt that familiar tingling in his groin telling him he was close, and he wanted to bring her with him. He slid a hand between their joined bodies, rubbing her clit, until she panted and her body tensed, her walls contracting around him. She threw her head back in sheer pleasure and he barely heard her calling his name, coming undone into his arms, as he joined her in the obliviousness of his release. With a throaty groan, he thrust into her one last time, trembling, letting his body to be taken by the waves.

After a while, Pacey lifted his head to gaze at Joey, his heart still beating fast; he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, kissing her nose's tip. "Not so bad for a clumsy pair of virgins, huh, Potter?" he chuckled.

"We're naturals," she replied, playing with the short hairs on his nape. He slid off her body, and took care of the used condom. He lay on his back, pulling Joey to his arms, resting her face against his shoulder, her legs tangled with his.

"See, Jo, told ya he was supposed to fit," he said, his fingers toying with her hair.

"Pacey, don't you think you could be more romantic about this?" she mocked sarcastically.

"You're far too cynic for my romantic advances," he told her, kissing her forehead, yawning loudly.

"Did I wear you out?" she teased.

Pacey snorted. "Far from it, toots, but I thought, gotta give Potter sometime to recover."

"I think I'll need that," she winced, as she moved to snuggle closer.

"Did it hurt too badly?" he asked worriedly as he noticed her grimace.

"Not enough for keeping me from wanting to do it again," she pressed her lips on his chest and he laughed. "But I'm sorta sleepy too," she yawned.

"You do realize you just told me you want to do it again, don't you?"

"Down boy," she patted his stomach. "I said I wanted to do it again, not right away."

"You'd better sleep then." He kissed her forehead. "But if you want, you know, I'm right here."

She giggled and closed her eyes. They stayed like that content in just be in each other's arms. Pacey was almost dozing off when he heard Joey's sleepy voice. "I really, really like you, Pacey."

He smiled groggily and whispered in the quiet room. "And I love you, Joey." He let out a dry chuckle as he heard her low snore. "Yeah, count on you to sleep when I outpour my heart," he said, his eyelids closing as he fell asleep.

Pacey walked to Dawson's place, they had set to meet there to another lovely day of filming. He was on cloud nine, no, not nine, eight maybe, because he'd waken up alone. Joey had left only a hastily written note telling him she had to think about things. Joey and thinking? Never a good combo.

Joey leaned against Dawson's ladder, waiting for Pacey. She needed to talk to him, explain why she had left as soon as she woke up. She closed her eyes, recalled last night's events which made her blush. She was happy and scared at the intensity of her feelings.

"Is here where Sleeping Beauty hides?" she startled when she heard Pacey's voice. He was looking at her, a broad grin on his lips. "Is it safe to get close or will I have to fight a dragon?"

"Are you assuming you're Prince Charming, Pace? Last I checked you were sea creature from the deep," she teased, her hand reaching out to hold his.

Pacey took her hand, pulling her into his arms. "Hey, watch it, I might take you under water…yeah, that would be great, wet Joey."

"Pacey, you perv," she laughed. "Is that all you think about?"

"Gutter, Josephine. That one didn't have double meaning." He held her tightly. "I missed you when I woke up."

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry I left like that, "she circled her arms around his neck. "But I had to sort out what I was feeling, you know?"

"Do you regret last night?" his eyes fixed on hers.

Joey shook her head, grinning. "No, not at all...but I won't deny I felt awkward and I didn't know what to say this morning, so I ran away."

"Good morning would help, Jo," he snorted. "Are we okay then?"

"Yeah, Pace, we're okay," she told him smiling.

"So, may I kiss you now?"

Joey leaned up, her lips brushing his and Pacey deepened the kiss, parting her lips, their tongues sliding against each other in their perfected rhythm. She ran her hands on his hair, as he held her as close as possible.

"Pace? Can I ask you something?" Joey asked in an unsteady voice, something she needed to know. Pacey nodded and she continued. "This between us, is more than simply…"

"Teenage lust? If you weren't snoring so loudly last night, you'd heard what I told you."

"I don't snore, Pacey," she retorted and he laughed.

"You do, Josephine."

"Dawson never complained."

"Dawson never wore you out."

"You were the one worn out, not me."

"Jo, do you wanna know what I feel for you or not? Man, it's hard to make a declaration of love when you can't stop bickering for a second."

"Declaration of love, huh?" her smiled never seemed so bright.

"Well, it's almost turning into a declaration of hate."

"So, what you mean is that you don't dislike me, right?"

"Yeah, something like that, I might even like you…you know, just a bit."

"Just a bit? Like this?" she bent her head, nipping his neck.

"Nah, much more along the lines of I think I'm in love with you, but that's ok too."

"That's not Pacey Jr. speaking, right?"

"Nope, because Pacey Jr. definitely loves you."

"I sorta like him too," she told him. "But I love you more," she whispered, pulling him for a kiss.

Dawson paced around his room annoyed. Pacey and Joey were supposed to be there at least half an hour ago. Pacey being late, he could get, especially on a Sunday morning, but Joey? Joey had and alarm clock somewhere inside her head, she never, ever was late. That would never have happened if she had stayed the night. He leaned over his window to check if any of his so-called friends were coming when a sight almost made him fall out the window. Pacey and Joey K-I-S-S-I-N-G? He rubbed his eyes, and unless his mom had decided to put whiskey in coffee, he wasn't drunk. But there they were, not only kissing, but also involved in what could be described as a passionate embrace. He climbed down the stairs, not trusting himself to take the ladder and headed for his backyard.

He cleaned his throat, but that wasn't enough to make them break the kiss.

"Uh, guys? The kiss scene is scheduled to be filmed tomorrow, not today," he said, trying to get their attention.

The couple jumped apart as they heard Dawson's voice, but didn't break contact, Pacey's arm still around Joey's waist. Dawson only stared at them, his mouth opened in surprise.

"Hey, Dawson," Joey greeted him with a sheepish smile. "We were about to go inside."

"Yeah, you know, it's kind of chilly outside here," Pacey completed.

"What's going on with you two? Because, unless you were rehearsing for that kissing scene, and I might even admit it was really good, you were doubtless and willingly kissing. "

"See, Dawson, remember last night's talk about emerging hormones?" Joey started. "Pacey showed up at my house, we fought…"

"And then we were arguing," Pacey continued. "And she looked so kissable…"

"And then he kissed me…and I sorta kissed him back," Joey shrugged.

Dawson laughed. "Guys, knock it off…it's not even a good prank." Pacey and Joey shook their heads. "Oh my God, you were replaced by pod people during the night," he exclaimed, realizing they were serious about the whole kissing thing.

Joey rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, there's a pod people invasion and they are all hiding inside your head', she thought. "Dawson, it's not a rehearsal, it's not a prank…we are together."

"Together as in dating?" Dawson still could'nt believe.

"Yeah, man, as in dating, although Potter says I yet have to take her on an actual date," Pacey replied. "And don't look so surprised, D, you know what they say, there's a thin line between love and hate."

"It only turned out to be pretty much inexistent with us," Joey finished.

"Don't tell me I'll have to see you two now, not only quarreling but also with disgusting public displays of affection?" Dawson groaned as his friends kissed briefly.

"They're not disgusting, Dawson, not at all," Joey winked.

"Uh, Dawson why don't you go grab your stuff so we can get started with shooting?" Pacey asked, wanting to be alone with Joey.

"You're saying that because you want to…" Dawson replied and Pacey wiggled his brows suggestively. "I'm already gone," he said, and the couple resumed kissing. "God forbid I'll become like that," he muttered through his teeth.

Joey broke the kiss laughing. "I guess he took it quite well."

"At least we didn't tell him what else we've been doing," Pacey kissed her nose.

"He's hardly believing this is not a Candid Camera moment, sweetie. He would never believe it if we told him."

"Really? Hey, Dawson…" he pretended to call out.

"Oh, you jerk," Joey said, putting her hand over his mouth to stop him and he kissed her fingertips.

"Jo, remember what I said about name calling?"

"Perv, asshole, jerk, moron, dumbass," Joey yelled, pushing him and running away. Pacey ran after her, grabbing her by her waist and they fell on the ground laughing. He cupped her face with his hands, his mouth closing on hers.

Dawson came back with his filming gear, stopping dead on his tracks. They were at it again. He groaned…if they kept this up, they'd never finish their movie.

"I don't know how you enjoy going to school so much, Jo," Pacey complained as they sat at a table in Capeside High's cafeteria. "Classes suck, food sucks. I'd rather be locked up in any place with you," he said, kissing her hand.

"Aww, getting horny, Pacey?" Joey mocked. "And for the record, I don't like school that much, but it's much better than listening to Bessie's complaints about how pregnant she is. And don't laugh. You weren't there yesterday when she made me sit through a whole hour telling me about the wonders of safe sex."

"It's not my fault that you turned into a little hussy and wanted to have your way with me and Bessie decided to get home the same time."

"Just so you know, I'm grounded because of that. I can't go out, except school and work. It means not being able to be alone with you."

"How long?" Pacey groaned.

"Enough to drive us both crazy," she pouted. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks, fourteen days?" he asked and she nodded. "Can't we tell her we're studying?"

"Like Bess would believe that one, Pace. But we can always find a way…" Joey consoled him.

"What do you say? You, me and the boiler room right now?" he teased and much to his surprise Joey seemed to consider it, before saying an unconvincing no. "You thought about it, didn't you? Josephine Potter, I saw it in your eyes. You considered engaging in illicit sexual activity with your boyfriend on school grounds, no less. Naughty girl."

"You know, it's only the first day, and there's not much homework, and we can always catch up on subjects later…" she trailed off, her eyes shining.

Pacey's reply was cut by Dawson's arrival, with a short blonde girl by his side. "Hi, guys, can we sit here?"

"Yeah sure," Joey replied, holding Pacey's hand tight in hers. The new girl was looking at Pacey in a way she wasn't happy about. Not at all. How could she be happy with a girl like that ogling her boyfriend?

"Guys, this is Jen Lindley. She's Mrs. Ryan's granddaughter from New York and she just moved here. Jen, these are my best friends Pacey and Joey."

"Nice to meet you, Jen," Pacey said in a charming voice, ignoring Joey's glare.

"Yeah, nice," Joey said flatly. She was so going to kill Pacey later. "What brings you to this neck of woods? I mean, it's a long, long way from New York."

"My grandpa is sick," Jen told her, noticing the territorial air Joey had.

"I invited Jen to be part of our movie," Dawson said, completely oblivious to the tension present.

"Yeah, Dawson and why don't you go and make her Pacey's romantic lady? I guess both of them won't be against it," Joey said, leaving the table.

"Excuse me," Pacey said as he left the table, leaving a confused Dawson and an amused Jen behind. "Jo, wait," he called, walking after her.

"What?" she asked, furious, as he grabbed her arm.

"Jo, you're making a scene," he told her. They were in the middle of the corridor now, and some fellow students were staring at them.

"I'm making a scene? I haven't even started with you."

"God, you're jealous," he snorted.

"Jealous? Ha-ha-ha, Pacey. There will be a blizzard in hell the day I'm jealous."

"You are jealous, admit it, sweetheart."

"I'm not...and don't call me sweetheart when I'm mad at you."

Pacey laughed, his arms around her waist. "You look so cute when you're angry."

"Pacey Witter, you…" he cut her words with a kiss, their bodies melting against each other's.

"You know what?" he broke the kiss panting, grabbing her hand, entering the first available room and closing the door behind them. "Come here, Potter," he whispered, holding her tightly.

"I'm not talking to you," she said with a pout, but snuggled closer.

"Good, we don't have to talk anyway," he told her, his mouth searching for hers, his tongue demanding, and soon she was melting in his arms. "Now will you listen to me?" he asked, putting a finger under her chin to force her to face him. "You have no reason to be jealous, Jo. I was messing with you… You know how much I love to tease you."

"I didn't like it, and she was looking at you…"

"Jo, you more than anyone know I am an ass. But I'm an ass head over heels in love with you. Get that?"

"Even if that Jen has boobs at least two sizes larger than mine?"

"Hmmm," he pretended to think. "Let me check." He pulled her shirt's collar and peeked inside. "Yeah, I'm quite happy with your boobs."

"Pacey!" she slapped his hand giggling. "But if you ever do that again, I'm out the door."

"I'll behave, I promise. But will you admit just once you were jealous?"

"Okay. I was a bit jealous."

"A bit?" he cocked his head grinning victoriously.

"All right, I was a lot jealous. Happy now?" She glared at him playfully. "And don't look so smug about it."

"Note to self, piss off Potter frequently, she gets incredibly hot when annoyed," he said as if thinking aloud.

"Oh you…"she laughed and she leaned up to kiss him, her lips parted. Pacey thrust his tongue, only brushing against hers, and retracted, waiting. Joey did the same, sucking his tongue into her mouth, as her fingers played with his shirt's buttons.

He didn't notice the bell ring telling them they should be back in class, lost in their heat. Pacey's mouth traced a wet line from her chin to her earlobe, before taking it in his lips nipping it slightly.

"Pace…" she sighed, half moaning, half protesting. "Class….we gotta go…"

"Really? Didn't hear the bell," he lied, his hand cupping her breast over her clothes. He pinned her against the closest wall, hiking her shirt up, bending his head to kiss her partially exposed breasts, his teeth grazing her nipples through the flimsy cloth of her bra. His fingers wandered along her spine, causing her to shiver, breathless and he pressed himself against her, his hardened member begging for any sort release.

Joey ran a hand through his chest, her fingers quickly opening his jeans fly. Pacey bit back a groan, when he felt her soft hand slipping inside his boxers and gentle fingers curling around him, stroking him initially slowly, and then with more confidence as he moaned, his hips rocking against her hand.

"Jo," he grunted. "What are you doing?" They were going to get in trouble for this. Trouble with a capital T.

"It's not like you can go back in class like this, can you, Pace?" Joey muttered, her breath warming his neck. She kissed a particular sensitive point on his neck, licking it, and he moaned. "And I'm giving you a good reason to remember why you have to be nice to me." She made him lean against the wall, as her mouth traveled over his upper body, but clearly headed south.

"Jo?" he managed to ask, when he noticed she had kneeled down. "What?"

"Shut up and enjoy. You don't want to attract anyone here, do you?" she asked, lifting her eyes, taking pleasure at his confused face, his gritted teeth as he tried not to moan out loud when he felt her whispers against this cock. She licked his length, before taking him inch by inch into her mouth, her teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

"Jesus Christ, Jo," he groaned, when she started sucking him, her hand still holding him, working together to give him pleasure.

"I never took you for a religious man, Pace," she released him for a second. "Say your prayers, sweetheart," she teased, before taking him again in her lips.

Dear Lord, Pacey thought, wondering how long he'd last that sweet torture. Potter, Potter, just wait, I'll get you back for this, he promised himself as the last coherent thought he could make.

Dawson glanced at his watch worriedly. Joey hadn't returned to class after lunch and that stupid fight with Pacey. Or Jen, he wasn't sure. Joey Potter in love was something he wasn't able to understand yet. And glancing at Jen, sweet Jen with blonde ringlets, he could understand those weird puberty hormones for the first time. He fidgeted uncomfortably. That was not the kind of thoughts to have at school. He need air, definitely cool air.

He left the classroom, heading to the bathroom. Maybe washing his face would help, but something caught his attention as he passed through film room's door. It was closed, but he was sure he'd heard voices inside. Mr. Gold's classes were in first and second periods only, and usually no one used that room after lunch. He heard another muffled sound and decided to investigate.

It was one of these moments he would erase from his memory if he could. There was Jo, MIA since lunch, giving Pacey the blowjob of his life. He closed the door quickly behind him, but with a bang, making Joey fall on her butt and Pacey pull his pants up as fast as he could.

"What were you two thinking?" he asked, still in shock.

"See, Dawson...we weren't thinking," Joey said shakily, straightening her clothes. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said, leaving the room, almost running.

"So?" Dawson questioned Pacey who was trying to find a way to sneak out of the interrogation. "You could get suspended for that."

"Yeah, I know, man…" Pacey sighed. "You're not telling anyone, are you?"

"No," Dawson replied. "But I want to know one thing."

Pacey breathed relieved. "Anything, man."

Dawson got embarrassed, but curiosity was stronger. "How does it feel? The blowjob, I mean."

Pacey almost choked, laughter building in his throat. "It's hard to explain, but let me try…" he tried to sound as serious as possible. "Think of something warm and wet surrounding you…as apple pie filling, all creamy and hot. Yeah, I think that covers it."

"Thanks man," Dawson replied, sitting on the first chair available. "And you'd better fix that before leaving," he pointed Pacey's open fly.

"I should thank you, D. We'll...we'll talk about that later," Pacey said, hastily leaving the room.

Dawson sat there alone, wondering about what Pacey said about apple pie. Maybe he could ask his mom to make it as desert…and what was he thinking? He remembered his friend's face with Joey kneeled in front of him. Not that he wanted to remember what his friends were doing, but Pacey's expression of pleasure was enough to make him fantasize about being in that situation, but instead of a brunette, all he could picture was a cute blondie. "Jen, he whispered, not even realizing his hand was on his crotch.

Mr. Gold strolled down the corridor; the janitor had called him saying that he heard some weird noises in film room. He opened the door, finding that annoying Leery kid with his johnson in hand, doing God knows what in his room. It was all right to love movies, but that much?

"Mr. Leery!!!" he yelled and Dawson almost fainted. "I hope you know these kinds of activities aren't allowed in school grounds."

"I'm …I don't know what to say, Mr. Gold," Dawson mumbled. He wasn't doing that much, imagine if he'd walked in few minutes before.

"You don't have to say anything, Mr. Leery. But you'll have a lot to think about next Saturday in detention."

"Mr. Gold…"

"Mr. Leery, you'd better go back to your classroom now," the teacher dismissed him.

Great…how was he going to convince his mom to bake an apple pie now?

Pacey left the bathroom; he had to find a place to hide until next class started without getting noticed, unless he wanted to get detention on his first day. He wondered where Joey had hidden. If she hadn't left so quickly, they could have hidden together.

"Hey, Pacey." He heard a hushed voice calling him and turned to see Joey, her head peeking from the janitor's closet door. "In here."

He hurried to the closet; carefully closing it, thanking God it had a lock. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I'm hiding, can't you see?" she threw her hands around his neck. "Can't get detention or I'll be grounded for a full month. What did Dawson say?" She asked and Pacey told her his awkward conversation with their friend. "Apple pie, Pacey?" she asked, fighting her laughter.

"It was the first thing that came to me," he shrugged chuckling.

"Pacey, I've been thinking…we're locked in here, and we still have about half an hour before the next class…tell me you are like a typical hormonal boy and have a condom in your wallet…"

"Potter…I love the way you think, you know?" he winked and gave her his wallet. "And I love how well you know me," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

"Pacey, more action and less talk...let's put that quivering member of yours to work, will ya?" Joey told him, giggling and he silenced her with a kiss. Revenge was so sweet, Pacey thought, as he kissed his way down her body…so sweet indeed.


End file.
